Y Aizen no llega
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Es otra de las tantas reuniones de los espadas, pero Aizen parece no llegar nunca. ¿Que hacen los espadas mientras esperan? Puros desastres XD CRACK FIC! Han sido advertidos XD


Y Aizen no llega…

Es otra de las tantas reuniones de los espadas, pero Aizen parece no llegar nunca. ¿Que hacen los espadas mientras esperan? Puros desastres XD CRACK FIC! Han sido advertidos XD

ººººº

Era un día como todos los demás en Hueco Mundo. Ya saben, afuera la luna brillando pálidamente, adentro el sol artificial rebosante de vida, y los diez Espadas todos juntos en la mesa de reunión, hartos de verse las caras.

Si, Aizen había mandado a que se reunieran para discutir "importantes asuntos", como que tareas les tocaba hoy, si para variar había una misión en el mundo humano, su grandioso plan para convertirse en el gobernador de los cielos, etc, etc. Si, cosas importantes. Pero el único problema era que… Aizen no llegaba.

-¡Argh! ¡Estoy arto de esperar! ¡En donde mierda esta nuestro líder!

Nnoitra estallo en gritos, y no era para menos, estaban ahí hace como unos treinta y siete minutos exactamente, según Szayel, ninguno sin decir una sola palabra o ruido, bueno, con la excepción de Stark que estaba apoyado en la mesa roncando y llenándola de baba.

-Se paciente Quinta, si nuestro líder se esta demorando debe ser porque se esta ocupando de asuntos importantes.-contesto la grave y neutra voz de Ulquiorra, manteniendo su estoica expresión, aun teniendo que soportar a esas basuras que ni sabia porque eran Espadas, tales como Nnoitra y Grimmjow por decir algo.

Y mencionando a Grimmjow, estaba ahí enfrente suyo hurgándose cada uno de los orificios de su cuerpo, metiéndose los dedos en la nariz, orejas, ombligo y… er… demás.

-Y por el amor de Aizen-sama, podrías dejar de comportarte tan vulgarmente Sexta, me esta comenzando a irritar.

-Oh, perdone su majestad, acaso le molesta mi presencia, pues vete al carajo por lo que me importa. Hace horas que estamos acá plantados como estúpidos, sin nada que hacer.- Grimmjow termino con un gruñido y se cruzo de brazos.

-Vaya lenguaje, en mis tiempos solía mostrarse algo de respeto cuando se estaba en compañía de alguien.-la vieja voz de Barragan floto por la gran sala blanca, tan cansado de esperar como el resto, pero con su orgullo de "Dios" de Hueco Mundo, se mantenía impasible. No se rebajaría al nivel de esos niñatos.

-En sus tiempos, dice, seguro porque apenas los monos empezaron a caminar en sus tiempos.- añadió amargado Nnoitra, ganándose una fea mirada del más anciano.

-… snorg…-resoplo Stark, cambiando levemente su posición de cabeza apoyada en sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Sean pacientes, estoy seguro de que Aizen-sama esta por llegar.-Zommari, que en todo este tiempo había parecido una estatua de madera porque se había quedado en su posición de brazos sobre la mesa desde que se sentara, hablo calmadamente.

-Así es…-añadió lacónicamente Hallibel, otra competidora en el concurso de quien puede quedarse quieto por más tiempo, con sus brazos cruzados bajos sus enormes pechos.

-Es bueno ver como los hermanos de raza unen fuerzas.-comento casi hilarante Szayel acomodándose las gafas.

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Aaroniero debajo de su mascara con ganas de meterse en la discusión.

-Nada, solo resalto el particular hecho de que Hallibel y Zommari son los únicos arrancares de raza negra de toda Las Noches, por lo menos en lo que a mi me consta. ¿O caso no lo había anotado?

Un silencio tenso se formo en la sala.

-Tal vez Aizen sea racista…-soltó Nnoitra como si tal cosa.

-Ya hablo el misógino.-le devolvió la única mujer cerrando los ojos hastiada.

-No insultes a Aizen-sama con esas cosas, basuras.-contesto rápidamente Ulquiorra con un muy pequeño, pequeñísimo ceño fruncido.

-Uy si, que casualidad que tu, el mas pálido de todos aquí, seas el perro faldero de Aizen.-dijo Grimmjow en lo que era casi una mezcla de gruñido y risa.

Otro silencio tenso se formo.

-Si Aizen-sama confía mas en mis capacidad será porque se como mantener a raya mis instintos, a diferencia de ti, que ya varias veces haz puesto en peligro los planes de nuestro líder con tu, como dices, estupidez.

-Oh vamos, yo como iba a saber que Aizen iba a enloquecer cuando me gaste todo su precioso gel para el cabello.

-¡¿Fuiste tu? ¡Maldito cretino, Aizen me echo la bronca a mi por eso!-Nnoitra se levanto apoyando ambos brazos en la mesa de un golpe con cara bastante furiosa.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, verte corriendo por Las Noches con tu trasero en llamas fue muy gracioso.-varias risitas sonaron a este comentario del peliazul.

-Eso no es todo. ¿Recuerdan cuando se acabo el te?-pregunto Szayel. Ahora se escucharon gemidos amargados.-Sus gritos de furia se debieron escuchar por todo Hueco Mundo, y Ulqui-chan tuvo que levantarse a las tres de la mañana para ir al mundo humano para comprar mas te.

-… -Ulquiorra no dijo mas pero sintió una venita hincharse en su frente, recordando los gritos de su líder porque se había acabado el maldito te.

-jeje ¿y cuando se robaron su tan querido trono?-se carcajeo Nnoitra.

-Eso no fue gracioso Nnoitra, nos mando a todos nosotros a buscarlo en cada rincón de este maldito laberinto que llamamos casa.-gruño la pecera apoyando su "cabeza" en una mano.

-¿Como supieron que fui yo?

-Porque eras el único que se ausento en ese momento, genio.-sarcasmo de Hallibel.

-Y Aizen no te castigo porque estaba demasiado feliz cuando por fin lo encontramos. -Syazel se subió la montura de sus gafas otra vez.

-Y no le dijeron que…

-No, no le dijimos que estaba en el vertedero, nos habría matado a todos si no.-Zommari suspiro.

-Si idiota, tuvimos que lavar esa cosa, y tirarle frascos de perfume para que no se notara el olor a perro muerto.-gruño Grimmjow.

-Jeje fue una buena broma.

-No le veo la gracia a todas esas tonterías que ustedes hacen.-murmuro Barragan otra vez al aire.

-Eso es porque cuando naciste todavía no existía el sentido del humor.

-Otro comentario mas y te juro que te arranco esa asquerosa lengua de tu boca.-amenazo a Nnoitra, que solo se rio.

-Eso quisiera verlo, anciano.

-¡¿A si?

-¡Adelante anciano!

-¡Basta!-grito Ulquiorra asustando a todos.-Si Aizen-sama entra y nos ve comportándonos como niños, no estará nada complacido. Quinta, deja de meterte con Barragan, si quieres matarte al menos espera a que terminemos la reunión.

-Arrastrado…

-Lo mismo va para ti también Grimmjow.

-¿Que? Solo estaba haciendo un comentario nomas.

-Hombres.-suspiro la rubia.-Siempre teniendo que buscar pelea, por eso toda mi fracción es de mujeres.

-Si, las perras tiene que estar unidas.

-Nnoitra, ahora simplemente estas siendo estúpido. Cuando mueras a manos de Barragan y Hallibel, ¿me dejas estudiar tu cuerpo?-pregunto el pelirrosado ya comenzando a sonreír maniáticamente.

-…- Zommari volvió a suspirar, ¿porque demonios tenia que estar al lado de esa maniaco? Ni siquiera le agradaba. Mejor se ponía a meditar, nadie notaria la diferencia si estaba prestando atención o no.

-Aléjate de mi homo, no estoy interesado en raritos como tu.

-No dijiste eso la otra vez…

-¡CALLATE CRETINO!

Todos se le quedaron viendo, imaginándose lo que quería decir esa frase.

-¡Eugh eso es asqueroso!-exclamo Grimmjow sacando la lengua.

-¡Dios, ahora no puedo quitarme la imagen de mi cabeza!-exclamo Aaroniero moviendo los brazos frenéticamente, deseando desesperadamente golpear su cabeza contra la mesa repetidas veces, lastima que su cabeza fuera una pecera gigante.

Hallibel no dijo nada, mas alejo su asiento del pelinegro. Barragan hizo lo mismo con el pelirosado. Stark todavía seguía felizmente en el mundo de los sueños y Ulquiorra tampoco dijo nada pero trato de reprimir sus recuerdos de los últimos minutos de conversación.

-Aléjate de mi, si te atreves tocarme te juro que no vuelves a ver la luz del día.-amenazo el anciano.

-Oh no te preocupes, no me interesan vejestorios como tu. Solo la gente bella y simétricamente perfecta. Tal vez Hallibel con su escultural cuerpo femenino, o Grimmjow con su entrenado abdomen, pero mi favorito es Ulqui-chan con sus facciones delicadas casi femeninas, la fusión perfecta entre lo femenino y masculino.

Ulquiorra ahora sentía un escalofrió en la espalda, conteniendo un extraño impulso de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa repetidas veces, cosa que empezaba a ser común en ese manicomio.

-¡A ti no te toco ni con un rama! ¡¿Me entiendes?-exclamo el peliazul que casi salta de silla con el pelo erizado tal cual gato aterrado.

-Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo enfermo que eres Szayel.- Hallibel mantenía su estoica expresión, no afectándole tanto el comentario como los dos anteriores.

-¡SNORG! ¡Grongh! … hmmm…- Stark gruño en sueños, pero solo giro su cabeza sobre sus manos y siguió durmiendo.

-A todo esto, ¿alguien sabe porque es tarado de Stark duerme todo el día? Ayer casi me caigo de las escaleras, y me refiero a una de las largas, cuando me tropecé con el tirado a mitad del pasillo.-comento el ojiazul, gracias a dios, cambiando el tema.

-Tal vez sea porque su fracción lo tiene despierto todaaaa la noche…-Nnoitra se paso la lengua por los labio de una forma pervertida.

-Nnoitra, sabes que Lilynette, además de ser una niña, es una parte de el mismo ¿no?-la mujer le miraba de forma desagradable.

-Oh si, en especial en las noches jaja

-No en ese sentido estúpido, me refiero a que literalmente, Stark y Lilynette son una sola entidad.

-¡¿Y que tiene de malo? O sea, si yo pudiera hacer a una buena mujer (no como la estúpida de Nell) tendría ganar de darle…

-¡¿Tu como una mujer? ¡Muahahahah me vas hahahah a matar haha de la risahahaha!-Grimmjow no se pudo contener a la imagen mental de Nnoitra usando lápiz labial, rubor y rimen para los ojos. Acto seguido, la misma imagen apareció en varias cabezas lo que genero el tan conocido fenómeno de risa grupal.

Increíblemente, todos se pusieron a reír, cada una a su manera. Grimmjow a pata suelta, Zommari tapándose la boca, Syazel de una forma casi normal, no las de su marca científico loco, la pecera golpeaba las manos contra la mesas, escuchándose entre sus risas un ruido como de burbujas, Barragan con su pose de imperturbable pero con una sonrisa que lucha por salir, igualmente con Hallibel y Ulquiorra, solo que la mujer tenia la ventaja de tener la boca tapada.

-¡YA CALLANSE! ¡LES JURO POR SANTA TERESA QUE LES CORTO SUS CABEZAS JUSTO AHORA!

Nadie hizo caso, y las risas continuaron por unos minutos cuando uno de ellos se dio cuenta del ridículo que se estaba haciendo. Se puso de pie, y golpeo la mesa tan fuerte que incluso Stark se despertó.

-¡Suficiente!-exclamo el cuarto espada jadeando. La risa no era algo que estuviera archivado en su diccionario, por lo que ahora se sentía extraño, y cuando se sentía extraño, se disgustaba.-De ahora en adelante haremos el mas absoluto silencio para evitar que cualquier otro acto de estupidez se suceda en esta sala.

Todos se quedaron mudos, inclusive los espadas superiores a el. Ver a Ulquiorra demostrar emoción era como si te dijeran que el fin del mundo ya había llegado.

-Y al primero que diga una palabra, le juro por mi no-existente dios que hare de su vida una pesadilla.

Termino sentándose de un golpe. Ah. Por fin paz y silencio, justo como deberían ser las cosas…

-Ulquiorra…

Maldito su no-existente dios.

-Ulqui… Ulquiorra… Ulqui-kun…

-Yammy, ¿que no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?

-Si, pero…

-Pero nada, Aizen-sama llegara pronto y cuando terminemos la reunión cada uno volverá a sus patéticas e insulsas vidas.

-¡¿Me estas llamando insulso?-estallo Grimmjow gracias a su volátil carácter.

-¿Tiene idea de lo que significa insulso?

-Eh…

-No, no lo sabe, porque es un idiota.-agrego Nnoitra con rebeldía.

-Tu tampoco sabes.-le contradijo el de pelo rosado.

-¡Si, si lo se!

-Ohmmmm… Ohmmmm… Ohmmm.-meditaba Zommari.

-Ulquiorra.-llamaba Yammy.

-Para esto me despertaron… snorg…- en segundos Stark volvió a quedarse dormido.

-Insulso es… ¡un insulto!

-Todos los hombres son unos imbéciles.

-Silencio todos, me están irritando.

-Cuidado, la antigüedad se va a enojar.-se burlo el del parche.

-¡Es todo! ¡Te voy a matar!

-¡Cállense, mis cabezas van a explotar¡ -gimoteo la pecera gigante.

-Ulquiorra…

-¡¿Que demonios quieres Yammy?-se volteo ignorando a Grimmjow todavía tratando de deducir el significado de la palabra insulso.

-Yo… ¡tengo que ir al baño!

Ruido de disco rayado. Todos se quedaron congelados en sus lugares, mirando al gran sujeto.

-Bien, ya ganaste el premio al comentario mas vergonzoso.-se burlo el peliazul.

-Es enserio, no se cuanto mas me pueda aguantar.-dijo el gran hombre sosteniéndose su parte privada por debajo de la mesa donde, gracias a dios, nadie podio verlo.

-Yammy, no soy tu madre ni nada, pero ¿porque no fuiste antes de la reunión?-pregunto Ulquiorra sosteniéndose las sienes frustrado.

-Es que no tenia ganas en ese momento, ¿como se suponía que iba a saber que Aizen se iba a tardar tanto en llegar?

Ulquiorra volvió a suspirar.-Ten paciencia Yammy, de seguro Aizen-sama entrara en cualquier momento…

Una hora después…

-¡Es todo! ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡¿En donde mierda esta nuestro puto líder?-grito mas que desesperado Nnoitra, y nadie dijo nada porque todos estaban pensando lo mismo en ese preciso momento.

-Ul… qui… o… rra…-apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar Yammy, y su cara había adquirido un no muy lindo tono azul.

-… esta bien Yammy ve al baño, ya no creo que Aizen-sama venga a la reunión…

Cuando todos estaban por levantarse, el grito de Grimmjow los espanto a todos.-¡AAAARRRGGGH! ¡Las puertas! ¡Las puertas!.-gritaba el peliazul, casi queriéndose arrancar todo el pelo de la cabeza.-¡Las puertas no se abren!

-¡¿QUEEEEE?-grito general. Rápidamente Nnoitra lo intento también.

-¡Es cierto, las puertas están atoradas! ¡Y es la única salida! ¡Maldito sea el que diseño esta jodida sala!

-Creo que ese fue Aizen-sama.-dijo Zommari sosteniéndose el mentón.

-hmmm… es probable que en el tiempo que estuviéramos aquí esperando las puertas terminaron fusionándose espontáneamente entre a causa del poco uso que les dimos.-dijo seriamente el científico, como si al decirlo así tuviera el sentido del que carecía completamente.

-O tal vez estén con llave…-hablo la voz de la cordura, es decir, Hallibel.

-Si, eso puede ser también…

-Muy bien, ¿quien es el estúpido que le puso llave a la jodida puerta?-gruño Grimmjow.

-Me pareció que el ultimo en entrar fue Aaroniero.-colaboro magníficamente, de nuevo, Zommari. Todos se voltearon a ver a la pecera gigante.

-¿Eh…? A sí, le puse llave, lo siento, mi segunda cabeza lo olvido.-se rio como estúpido el noveno espada, al ver que nadie se reía se callo.-Bien, bien, la estoy buscando.-se reviso una manga, y luego la otra, sin encontrar la llave, hasta que recordó algo mas.-Oh… dios…

-Aaroniero… por favor… no me digas que…-Ulquiorra sintió una vena hinchándose en su frente.

-¿Saben que es gracioso?... Que creo que me comí la llave…

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-este segundo grito podía ser oído hasta la casa de Ichigo, el cual alzo la cabeza confundido.

-¡¿COMO TE VAS A COMER LA MALDITA LLAVE?-gritaron Grimmjow y Nnoitra a la vez amenazándolo con sus respectivas espadas.

-Bueno, es que sostenía la llave con mi mano izquierda, y recién me acorde que es la que uso para comer, así que…

-Estúpido.-gruño Barragan.

-¡¿Y ahora como mierda salimos?

-Pues fácil… habrá que diseccionar el estomago de Aaroniero hasta que encontremos la llave.-Szayel se acomodo las gafas.

-…

-Significa abrirlo por la mitad, bestias.-gruño el pelirosado cansado de estar entre ignorantes.

-¡Esa idea si me gusta!-rio Grimmjow con todos los dientes, incluida su segunda quijada.

-¡Vamos a rebanarlo como a un puerco!-rio sádicamente Nnoitra. El alguna parte de Las Noches, Tesla estornudo sonoramente.

Aaroniero, viendo las miradas sedientas de sangre, corrió a esconderse tras Ulquiorra.-¡Salvame Ulquiorra-san, no me la comí a propósito! ¡Por favor, prometo ponerme a dieta y ser más eficiente en mis tareas!

Ulquiorra suspiro.-No creo que a Aizen-sama le guste enterarse de que uno de los espadas fue desmembrado y mutilado en su preciosa sala de reuniones.

-¡¿Y eso que importa? ¡No es como si pudiera entrar de todas formas porque la puerta esta cerrada por culpa del cretino que se comió la llave!-apunto Grimmjow ya desesperado de tanto encierro.

-Entonces lo pondremos a votación, así al menos no será un acto de bestialidad pura.-murmuro Hallibel.-¿Los que estén a favor de abrir a la bola de grasa burbujeante?

-¡Ey!- gruño Aaroniero por el apodo. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Barragan y Szayel alzaron la mano.

-En contra.- Hallibel, Zommari, Ulquiorra y Aaroniero levantaron sus manos.-Es un empate.

-¡¿Que? ¡¿Y porque mierda se molestan en defender a la masa de mocos morados?

-¡Oye, tengo nombre sabes!-se quejo otra ves la pecera.

-Cállate hernia andante.- escupió muy enojado el quinta espada, su reiatsu elevándose a cada segundo.

-Sabemos que Aaroniero no es el gran ejemplo de los Espadas.-dijo Hallibel.

-Ni siquiera es un Vasto Lord como todos nosotros.-continuo Ulquiorra.

-Y aunque se coma a escondidas todo el maquillaje de estos dos…-siguió Zommari, ganándose una buena patada de parte de la Tercera y Cuarta espada.

-El punto es que tenemos el suficiente sentido común para no atrevernos a abrir el estomago de Aaroniero y liberar todos los horribles males que están encerrados dentro de el.-terminaron ambos espadas con el afroamericano tirado en el suelo, preferiblemente, inconsciente.

-Oigan, que demonios creen que soy ¿el arca de la alianza o que?-gruño el defendido con la gota gorda en su nuca.

-Joder, eso es verdad, quien sabe lo que hay dentro de la hemorroide tamaño familiar.-gruño Nnoitra.

-Bien, ¿entonces que mierda sugieren los cerebritos?-gruño Grimmjow cruzándose de brazos.

-Ey, ¿porque no usamos a Stark, que siempre se la pasa dormido?-señalo el mas anciano al castaño desparramado en el suelo.

-¡Buen plan!

-Esto, yo no quería decir usar a Stark literalmente. -Barragan sudo la gota gorda al ver a Grimmjow y Nnoitra dispuestos a usar a la Primera Espada como ariete viviente para tirar la puerta abajo.

-A la cuenta de tres. Uno… dos…-conto el del parche, pero antes de llegar a los tres…

-Snorg… ey, ¿que demonios están haciendo?-Stark abrió los ojos, no muy feliz que digamos.

-Eh… ups…

Al medio minuto Grimmjow y Nnoitra eran perseguidos por docenas de Ceros en forma de lobos. Stark puede soportar muchas cosas, pero si era despertado por cualquier otra persona que no fuera Lilynette, pues, digamos que se levantaba con el pie izquierdo.

-Háganse a un lado, criaturas de intelecto inferior, yo les mostrare como se usa un cerebro.-exclamo Szayel haciendo gala de su súper híper mega desarrollado intelecto. Camino hasta la puerta, y de su rosado cabello saco…-¿Un imperdible? ¿Esa es tu gran solución?-pregunto Barragan con un tono de escepticismo.

-Cállate vejestorio y deja trabajar a la inteligencia.- hizo falta toda la fuerza de Ulquiorra, Hallibel y Aaroniero para detener el Segunda de lanzarse sobre Szayel.

El pelirosado doblo el imperdible, y lo introdujo en la ranura, moviéndolo de forma que pudiera activar el mecanismo que la abriera.

-Eh, Szayel, no creo que...-intento Ulquiorra decir, pero Szayel lo cayo con un gesto.

-Silencio, Cuarta, tu sentido común no sirve de nada en situaciones como estas. Ya casi lo tengo…-y cuando estaba seguro de que abriría la puerta, un mecanismo salió de una ranura justo encima de el y una llamarada de fuego lo envolvió.

-Y si tuvieras el tan inservible sentido común, habrías recordado el mecanismo de seguridad que tu mismo inventaste para evitar que algún intruso forzara las puertas.-el moreno se cruzo de brazos, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo que su compañero Espada corriera en círculos envuelto en llamas.

-¡ME QUEMO! ¡ME QUEMO Y A NADIE LE IMPORTA! ¡AAAAH!-Syazel, corrió hasta que, inevitablemente, tropezó con la bolsa de papas que era Stark dormidote en el suelo, por veinteava vez en el día, y el pelirrosado dio varias vueltas hasta que se apago, tanto el fue como su conciencia.

-Bien, parece que no tenemos mas opción que esperar a que Aizen-sama descubra que estamos encerrados y encuentre la forma de abrir la puerta.-se cruzo de brazos la mujer morena, Ulquiorra asintiendo a su lado.

-¡¿QUE? ¡¿SON IDIOTAS O QUE?-grito furioso el hombre gato, parcialmente chamuscado con los Ceros de Stark.-¡De seguro nos dejara aquí hasta que nos muramos y hacer nuevos espadas para reemplazarnos!

-… es un riesgo que debemos correr.-dijeron en unisonó los dos Espadas mas pacientes

-Ya… no… puedo… ¡MAAAAAS!-grito el ya casi olvidado Yammy. Y sin más, lo soltó.

_¡PROOOOOOOOMMM!_

Un gran nube de color verdoso lleno toda la sala con un fétido olor, tan fétido que los que estaban consientes casi se desmayan, con la excepción de Hallibel, ya que su mascara, que tapaba la mitad de su cara y su nariz, la protegían de los purulentos gases.

-Que patético… muerto por… los putos gases de Yammy…-Grimmjow se retorcía en el suelo, incapaz de respirar.

-Yammy… ¿todo este tiempo te estuviste aguantando un gas?-Ulquiorra hacia lo posible para hablar y mantenerse consiente a la vez.

-Jeje lo siento, es que la leche me infla…

-¡AARRRGH! ¡YA NO AGUANTO UN SEGUNDO MAS DE ESTE INFIERNO!-Nnoitra estaba al límite, corrió hasta la puerta, la golpeo, la pateo, intento abrirla con su espada pero nada funcionaba. Completamente desesperado, decidió usar el último ataque. Saco la lengua y…

-Oigan, ¿que los gases no son inflamables?-pregunto Stark soñoliento. A lo que todos abrieron los ojos aterrados.

-¡NNOITRA! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

ººººº

-De seguro fue Grimmjow el que uso todo mi gel para el cabello, cuando lo vea, le voy a dar un castigo que…-murmuraba Aizen, cargando una bolsa llena de gel.

-Disculpe Aizen-sama, ¿pero realmente era necesario que fuéramos al mundo humano para comprar doscientos tarros de gel para el cabello?-comento Tousen cargando todos los tarros restantes en su espalda.

-¡Pero que dices Tousen! Claro que era necesario, además, fue una buena oportunidad para comprar mas te, ya solo quedaban veinte cajas.

-Y también blanqueador, con estas ropas blancas, en seguida se nota la suciedad.-dijo ahora Gin con su siempre eterna sonrisa, cargando varias bolsas de te y blanqueador. Alzo una ceja cuando recordó algo.-Por cierto, ¿no teníamos una reunión con los Espadas hace como tres horas?

-Ah si…-dijo Aizen casi asombrado.-Oh bien, de seguro todos se marcharon cuando no aparecimos a la primera hora. Más tarde los volveré a llamar-

**¡BROOOOOOMMMMM!**

El suelo tembló con la enorme explosión, la puerta que estaba mas delante de los tres hombres salió despedida atravesando como cuatro paredes y terminando en alguna parte del blanco desierto. Del negro agujero en la pared salió la figura de Nnoitra arrastrándose, también negra por la explosión creada por su propio Cero.

-L-li… ver…tad… al… fin… -y se derrumbo en el suelo. Otra negra figura salió, la que pudo ser reconocida solo cuando vieron sus verdes ojos dirigirse a ellos. Tocio una nube negra y hablo.-Mil disculpas Aizen-sama, pero ninguno de los Espadas estamos en condiciones de comenzar la reunión, le sugeriría que lo pospusiéramos para otro día…

-Eh… claro Ulquiorra, esta bien.- sonrió Aizen con la gota gorda en su frente. El arrancar hizo una reverencia y se marcho tambaleante a alguna parte muy lejos de allí.

-… Oigan, ¿adivinen que? ¡Todo este tiempo tuve la llave en el bolsillo! ¡Tonto de mi jaja¡-rio Aaroniero llevándose la mano a la nuca.

Tres días después, la reunión se llevo acabo, y todos los Espadas asistieron, exceptuando a Aaroniero, el que dejaron atado a un árbol en el bosque de los Menos, todo cubierto con pedazos de carne fresca.

-¡Oigan, dejo de ser gracioso a los dos días! ¡Dije que lo sentía! ¡Chicos!… ¡CHICOS!

-FIN-

JAJAJA Esto se me ocurrió cuando vi la sala donde se reunían los Espadas y Aizen, y también en parte por un drabble de Grimm y Ulqui XD o sean ¿los tipos entran y esperan a que su no-muy-querido líder llegue o que? Dios mio, porque poner a un montón de gente con personalidades tan opuestas en una sala cerrada, bueno, pues digamos que nada bueno podría salir de esto XD

Ojala lo disfrutaran, y ahora me voy a concentrar en terminar mis otros fics XD

Nos vemos.


End file.
